


I Am A Virgin And I Am Loyal

by SarineCassius



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanfiction as a Coping Mechanism, Still mourning, The Bang That was Promised, fuck canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: The kiss eventually lost its sense of urgency, the forceful grips turned into caresses and their lips barely brushed against each other after a while. Jaime separated from her just enough to look at her in the eye, looking for a spark, a low burning fire that reflected the one going inside of him.





	I Am A Virgin And I Am Loyal

**I am a virgin and I am loyal**

The kiss eventually lost its sense of urgency, the forceful grips turned into caresses and their lips barely brushed against each other after a while. Jaime separated from her just enough to look at her in the eye, looking for a spark, a low burning fire that reflected the one going inside of him. Her eyes were closed, and her body trembled softly in between his fingers. Jaime could not see it, but he felt her need, her desire...

He let his fingers wander down her cheeks as he filled his eyes with her almost naked image; his fingers worked their way towards her collarbone, he traced the prominence of her clavicle and went lower, following the soft edges of her arms...Jaime touched the tip of her fingers and went back up, this time kissing her again, slower, more careful… he felt the shaky sigh as it left her lips.

"Your hand is cold" she whispered, unsure, and he smiled against her lips

"I am sorry" he said after another kiss "I want to touch you, Brienne" he asked, brushing his thumb on her cheek "Will you let me?" her eyes snapped open, and he saw the fear, the uncertainty...the bravery slowly building up from the graveyard of her insecurities.

"Yes" she said, her throat bobbing up and down, Jaime pressed his forehead to hers

He kissed her again, briefly, and reached for her partly uncovered navel, making his way up on the smooth surface of her skin. He touched the bruises carefully and his eyes closed, thinking about her magnificent figure swinging Oathkeeper at the light of the burning battlefield...Jaime dared to touch the soft mound of her right breast, shuddering slightly when he felt the rosy nipple hardening in his fingers; he opened his eyes to watch, and Brienne parted her lips, letting out a shaky breath. A furious blush crept up her neck and he kissed her there, feeling the fast, steady drumming of her pulse against his lips.

She was soft all over...bruised, and scarred, and soft...his hand played with her breast for one more moment before going lower and lower; he caressed the sides of her abdomen and let his lips kiss their way down her chest. He kissed and nipped and teased until her breaths turned into heavy sighs and pants; then he passed his finger over the barely there prominence of her hip bone and saw the goosebumps rise from her skin.

His lips touched her belly, and he had to kneel to get to her navel; Brienne trembled and reached to touch the sides of his face, but he ignored her touch and kept peppering small kisses along her navel.

“Jaime, please” she sobbed

His fingers fumbled with the fasting of her breeches, and she was suddenly frozen in place

“Do you trust me?” he whispered, his lips still close to her skin and his fingers so close to her womanhood he could smell her arousal

“With my life” Brienne answered, and his heart grew tight inside his chest.

Jaime slid down her trousers, grazing the skin of her thighs and lowering down to kiss them. He looked up and saw her blue eyes almost go black with desire. She towered over him, as it should be, magnificent and goddess like and he felt the overwhelming need to worship her however he could. Instead, he spoke.

“Take them off, please” he saw her throat bob up and down in a hard gulp, and he stayed there, kneeling in front of her while she rid of her boots, underpants and breeches. Then she stood in front of him, brave, naked and glorious, every inch and every ounce the Lady and the Knight she was. His cock throbbed painfully inside of his breeches and he stood up to meet her in another forceful kiss.

It was all a blur after that...it was like they were drowning, drowning in lust and untold feelings. 

He was not gentle, as he should have been. But how could he be gentle with all this fire consuming him alive? He took and let her take. They screamed. They moaned into each other’s mouths. She wrapped him in her endless legs; she was all over and somehow Jaime needed more; he begged for more, more friction, more pleasure, more Brienne...There was nothing, absolutely nothing Jaime wanted other than to be burned to ashes by her fire. 

"Jaime" she chanted his name, and it was the end for him "Jaime" she said, and it was like dying and being born again, in her arms.

He pressed his forehead to hers, panting loudly after he spent himself in between her thighs "I'm sorry, I…" 

She kissed him, effectively stopping his words. Jaime looked at his Lady Knight, her eyes filled with emotion. 

"Can i keep touching you?" she whispered

"I am yours Brienne" he answered, barely able to get the words through the thick knot on his throat "You can do whatever you want to me" she kissed his lips, his throat "You can kiss me, ravish me, punch me, or toss me from the bed, or demand i never come back...whatever you want…" Jaime barely recognized his own voice, and she peppered kisses and fleeting touches all over him

"I think i'd much rather do this instead" her eyes of ocean and bright skies looked for his own and this time he didn't even try to fight the fire already blazing through his body.

He kissed her forcefully, much like the first time… What else could he possibly do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song "Soy virgen y soy leal" from the soundtrack of the movie "Tales of an immoral couple" (you can find it on Netflix, i think). The song just screamed Braime from the moment i first listened to it, and i had to write something, ANYTHING, to keep myself on denial about season eight. I am slowly coming to terms with it, but God damn it, it still hurts (if you want to hear about my absolute meltdown just ask hahaha). So, fanfiction as a coping mechanism i guess...
> 
> I know it makes no sense, and it's filled with errors and it's bad, but i had to get it out of my chest and brain.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for your kudos and kind comments.


End file.
